


Cornflakes, Cornflakes, Cornflakes

by ColourShot



Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Autistic Vyvyan, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Mike loves his boyfriend, harmful stims, meltdowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourShot/pseuds/ColourShot
Summary: They've run out of cornflakes and Vyvyan isn't dealing with that news so well. Mike wants to help in any way he can, even if that means sacrificing a pair of sunglasses.
Relationships: Mike (Young Ones)/Vyvyan Basterd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Cornflakes, Cornflakes, Cornflakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pickaxetothebrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickaxetothebrain/gifts).



> This is part of a fic trade I'm doing with pickaxetothebrain, I hope you like it! :-]
> 
> I've never written Mivyan before but this was cute and fun to do so!!

The fact that they were out of cornflakes should have been the first warning sign of many that today was not going to be a good day (or at the very least, a peaceful one). Mike had practically tore the kitchen apart just trying to find some, very thankful that he’d gotten up before anyone else. He’d found a whole load of nothing. _Shit._ Hearing Vyvyan’s heavy boots on the stairs made him begin to sweat. Mike was a talented guy but definitely not talented enough to rush out the house, down to the shops, purchase cornflakes and run back home all within the time it takes Vyvyan to come down the stairs. In fact, it was already too late.

“Hi, Mike!” Vyvyan hovered into view, grinning at his boyfriend. Mike practically leapt, obviously startled. Vyvyan was used to having that effect on people but not exactly on his boyfriend. He frowned slightly at the shorter man. “Something wrong, Mike?” Mike felt his chest hurt slightly, the last thing he’d wanted to do was make things harder for Vyv, it was half the reason he was so distraught about the cornflake situation. He just didn’t want to upset the punk, he hated seeing the man so distressed. Though perhaps if he broke the news slowly…

“Not exactly, Vyv.” Mike cleared his throat, it suddenly felt awfully scratchy. Vyvyan only looked confused. “I...we’re out of cornflakes.” Mike continued, watching Vyvyan’s face scrunch up slightly. “And I _know_ that you need it for your routine and all but-”

“‘S fine Mike” Vyvyan cut him off, perhaps a little harsher than intended. The punk could already feel a storm brewing within him, he _really_ didn’t want to deal with this today. His head was already starting to hurt. “ _Scapula, fibula, scapula, fibula , scapula, fibula_ ” He began to mutter, brow knitting into a kind of pained expression. Mike felt anxiety begin to creep in. He could tell where this was headed. Mike moved forward, taking the punks hands in his. 

“Hey, hey. Just focus on me, okay?” Mike rubbed his palms. Vyvyan began to feel himself relax slightly, even the tone of Mike’s voice was soothing. Well that was before a rather terribly loud crash rang throughout the house. Mike wasn’t sure where it came from, it could have been anywhere, the sharehouse was practically falling apart at this point. It didn’t half matter though, what Mike _was_ sure of though was how Vyvyan reacted. It was almost instant, hands over ears, a sudden short exclamation burst out of him.

And then another. 

And another.

It wasn’t long before Vyvyan was hitting himself and pulling on his hair. Mike swallowed, heart silently shattering as he watched his boyfriend try to deal with an overload of feelings. Too much change, too much noise. He hated to watch the punk descend into tears, teeth threatening to slice through his lips at the rate he was biting them. It could be dangerous to approach Vyv during a meltdown, to not get caught in the whirlwind that he could become. But Mike was far from scared, you just had to _know_ how to go about approaching the punk. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay” Mike was sure that sounded a bit redundant but he need to say _something._ Vyvyan didn’t look at him, he was much too focused on sliding down the back of the couch, pulling into himself, fists still unleashing a whirlwind of violence upon himself. Mike had to stop his boyfriend from hurting himself, even if he got a little scuffed up in the process. He didn’t mind. Mike grabbed the nearest object closest to him, anything for the punk to fidget with. That happened to be his sunglasses.

“ _Hey_ ” Mike sat next to Vyvyan softly, hearing the change in the punks breathing. It had slowed very slightly, his sobs quietening for a brief moment. They started up again but even that small sliver of acknowledgement was enough for Mike to continue on. The first thing he did was pull Vyvyan’s hands away from his head. This made Vyvyan look up at him, face tear streaked and red, features contorted into those of confusion and upset. “Hey.” Mike said again, grabbing his sunglasses. “What if you try playing with these.” He offered them, trying to keep his tone as soft as possible. Vyvyan didn’t take them at first, seemingly having a hard time processing it. Mike just nodded, placing the glasses in Vyvyan’s hands, almost moving the punks hands for him. Vyvyan stared at them, beginning to glide his fingers over the frames, breathing slowing the more he focused on touching them. They were smooth, Vyvyan liked smooth. 

Mike only cringed a little once he heard the distinct sound of snapping. He looked over, the punk held up a broken pair of sunglasses, one of the lenses had popped out. _Ah._ A small, mischievous smile had creeped it’s way onto Vyvyan’s face. At least he was feeling a little better. Mike took his glasses back, smiling at his boyfriend. He scooted a little closer.

“Do...do you mind if I touch you?” Mike _always_ asked beforehand. Vyvyan just nodded, calmer. Mike smiled again, very gently caressing his face, wiping away those tears, fingers drifting over acne. Vyvyan leaned into Mike’s hand, a much calmer grin beginning to break out on his face. Before he remembered…

“I’m...sorry about your glasses, Mike.” He started to look upset, he knew how important certain possessions could be. Mike rushed to reassure him.

“Don’t be silly, Vyv. I can always replace them. Broken sunglasses are like...”

“Like what, Mike?”

“Nevermind. Don’t worry about it, alright?” Mike offered him a reassuring grin before leaning in to give him a small kiss. “It’s much more important to me that you’re alright.” Vyvyan grinned, pulling him back into another kiss. 

“Much better now, thank you.” The punk said after letting go of Mike. Mike’s face flushed slightly before nodding. He didn’t leave his boyfriend's side for a little while after that, Vyvyan was too tired to move and Mike didn’t want to leave him. They sat, backs to the couch, sharing the occasional kiss and consistently holding hands. Letting each other know that they were absolutely there for each other, even if it was silently.


End file.
